


Making a Cameo at the Val Party

by UnicornsInSpace



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Parties, Police are mentioned, Police arresting people is mentioned, idk what to put in the tags, post-season 1 finale, underage drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsInSpace/pseuds/UnicornsInSpace
Summary: Devi and Ben get invited to a party at Trent's house. Things do not go as planned. There was no one there they really wanted to hang out with, and now the police might be breaking up the party?
Relationships: Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar, Devi Vishwakumar/Ben Gross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Making a Cameo at the Val Party

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Clueless because I love that movie, and it is also about teenagers growing up in/around LA. Shout out to Flashlightinacave for giving me the encouragement I needed to post this. Thank you! And also a big shout out to one of my IRL besties who beta read it for me even though she is not in the NHIE fandom. You are amazing and I love you! Anyway, I hope you guys like it! This is my first fic that I am publishing, so please be easy on me. Anyway, without further ado, here it is!

Paxton had invited Devi to a party at Trent’s house. After finding out her and Ben were a thing, he decided to cut his losses, but kept her as a friend. She brought Ben with her, and they were really excited at the prospect of another no-parents party with kids their age.

But now that they were there, the party was pretty boring. The tangy scent of bad beer hung in the air, and the cacophony of music and various conversations bounced around the different rooms of the house and made it hard to understand anybody. As soon as they had gotten there, they had planned to make a beeline for the drinks table. However, seeing Shira hanging out with her friends nearby made them reconsider. Ever since he had broken up with her, being around her made Ben antsy. 

“She didn’t really seem to care,” he had said afterwards about the break up, “But it’s still too awkward for me to be around her.” Devi had said she understood, and made some joke about being able to save him from her if he needed it. He appreciated it.

Back at the party, Devi suggested they hang out with someone else. But as it turned out, there was not really anyone else to hang out with. El and Fab were not there, Paxton was busy flirting with some girl across the room, and Trent was off laughing at people for some reason, so he probably could not hold a decent conversation.

So, they found a dark room somewhere deep in the house to hang out with each other, alone. There was a small couch, worn from use, and a window behind it with Venetian blinds that were still turned open. Moonlight poured in softly from the window, and the sounds of the party were muffled through the wall. They started talking, and then they started kissing, and then they started making out. They relished the warmth of being so close together. 

Too absorbed in their own world, they did not notice when there was a commotion outside. The music stopped. Everyone else had stopped laughing. Their once raucous and jovial voices had now taken a more serious tone. Ben and Devi did notice, however, when a loud banging came from the front door. A booming voice followed. They could not quite understand what was said, so they pulled back and looked at each other. 

“Is that...?” Ben said, his hand still buried in Devi’s hair. They turned their heads towards the sound as the banging rang out again.

“Open up!” The voice bellowed.

“They’re breaking up the party, Ben!” Devi said, “We need to get outta here.” She got off his lap and started to move towards the door.

“Wait!” Ben said, “We can’t go out there, that’s where the police’ll be.”

“Well then, what’re we supposed to do?” She said. “Wait for them to find us?”

“But we haven’t been drinking, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” He said. She stared at him with a deep scowl.

“I do  _ not _ want my mom to know I went to  _ another _ party.” She said in response, “She’ll never let me leave the house again, except for school.” 

Then she looked behind him, and she got an idea.

“What about this window? I wonder if it’ll open up. We shouldn’t be too far from the ground. We can just climb out.” She said.

“Good idea,” he said.

“Did you just say I had a good idea, Gross?” She said, a playful smile on her face. He began to smile as well, and turned to pull up the blinds.

“Let’s not get distracted now.” He said.

She chuckled and climbed back onto the couch, which seemed to groan in protest as it creaked under her weight. After pulling up the blinds, they managed to unlock the window with relative ease; getting it open was another story. With both of them pushing and trying to jiggle the window open, they could only get it open about half-way.

“I think this just might be enough.” Devi said.

“Yeah. It doesn’t seem to wanna move anymore.” He said. The banging noise from the front door had stopped, but loud footsteps were now going through the house.

“Now or never,” Ben said, smiling. “You go first.”

“Don’t you dare look under my dress.” She said, accompanied by a flirty wink.

“Not unless you want me to.” He replied, turning around.

Devi was able to slide out without much difficulty. The ground was only a few feet below the window, so climbing out was easy. The cool night air enveloped her body as soon as she escaped, making goosebumps pop up over her bare arms and legs. Ben came out next, but it was harder for him; his belt buckle got stuck on the window sill. Devi got up to help him as there was a muffled argument somewhere inside the house. They had heard someone get closer to the door of the room they were in, and it sounded like they were having a less than amiable conversation on the other side.

“Scoot back a little bit, and take your belt off.” She whispered.

“Now, I know you want my pants on the floor, but I would prefer it not be when police are arresting people in the next room.” He whispered snarkily in response.

“You can put it back on after you slip out.”

“What if it drops on the floor, and I can’t get it back after I get out?”

“Just unbuckle it, then.” She continued, frustrated.

“Okay, okay.”

He pulled himself back in, undid the buckle, and slid right out... falling on top of Devi. They laid, face to face, on scratchy grass parched from the SoCal heat, and they stared into each other’s eyes. There was nothing but love and admiration, but it only lasted for a few moments. They did not have time to enjoy it because just afterwards someone knocked on the door in the room.

“Ben,” Devi said, in a barely audible whisper, motioning her eyes a few times towards the window. This broke Ben out the trance he was in, and he scurried off of her and sat against the stucco siding of the house. Devi quickly followed suit. The grass gently rustled under them as they moved. Just then, they heard the door open and heavy shoes thump over the floor, a few creaks interspersed. 

“There’s no one in here!” They heard a man yell. Devi and Ben looked at each other, and relief painted their faces. But then, the footsteps got closer to the window until they stopped, and the window began to gently rattle.

Devi and Ben looked at each other again, complete understanding in their eyes. Luckily, they were both on the side of the window closest to the road. Devi took Ben’s hand in hers and they got up to run. But Ben had forgotten to buckle his belt again, and after a few steps, his pants fell to his knees. He tripped. He fell face-first onto the grass, making a loud  _ thump _ . His hand slipped out of Devi’s, and she immediately turned around to see what had happened. He shot her a look as to say, “I told you so.” She rolled her eyes while smiling, and grabbed his arm to help him up. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I’ll have to check IDs, guys.” A voice said from the window. It was the male voice from before. They both stiffened, and turned their heads to look behind them, their eyes wide in terror. Standing there was a middle-aged man in a black shirt, like the LAPD’s officer uniform. Ben’s face went beet red.

“We weren’t drinking, I promise.” Devi said, the words falling out of her mouth like water over a waterfall, “We were just making out. We saw the drink table and bailed. We’re huge nerds and we didn’t know anyone else there. We can even do a breathalyzer test if you want.” The man looked at Devi, a frank but frightened look on her face, then at Ben, who was frantically trying to pull up his pants and buckle them. He chuckled. 

“Sorry to frighten you,” the man said, “I’m not a cop, I’m Trent’s dad.” 

“Oh,” was all Devi could get out of her mouth, trying to act cool, while her face betrayed her embarrassment. 

“You told your parents you were studying, didn’t you?” He said.

“Yeah. I told my mom I was studying with him,” she replied, pointing at Ben. He was just finishing his buckle and turning around. “She’ll never let me leave the house again if she figures out I was here.” Trent’s dad laughed again.

“Okay, well, I won’t tell her if you go now.” He said. “I have to give my son a stern talking to.” 

“Of course.” Devi said.

“Yes, sir.” Ben said at about the same time.

Devi grabbed Ben’s hand, which was now warm and sticky from sweat, but she interlaced her fingers with his anyway. She needed the comfort.

They walked at a brisk pace around the house to Ben’s car. He actually had a license now. Even though he could drive it legally, it only made him a marginally less careful driver, but they were working on that together. Once they got back to his car and got into their respective sides, Devi let out a deep breath. Her and Ben’s eyes met, full of relief. 

“Man, I am so happy that guy was  _ not _ a cop.” She said, laughing.

“Yeah,” Ben said, starting to laugh with her. “Me, too.”

They laughed for a few minutes, and then she shivered.

“Oh, are you cold?” Ben asked, “Let me turn on the heat.”

“Thanks,” Devi said. It was so nice to feel the warm air from the car’s vents over her hands and arms. Ben drove her home, going exactly the speed limit and only looking three times at the stop signs. He waited to watch her go into her house. 

“How was your studying with Benjamin?” Devi’s mom asked.

“It was fine,” Devi said. “We got a lot done.” She walked up to her room and opened up her group text with Fab and El. 

_ You guys will not believe what happened at Trent’s party!!! _ she wrote. 

  



End file.
